


Can You Hear Me?

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, Relationship(s), Touching, Trust, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Anita stares at Wraith, nose flared and eyes narrowed as she watches the woman pace in front of her. It's way too late for this conversation in Kings Canyon of all places. The sun's setting, the match ended hours ago, and Wraith's still not over their loss. And apparently it's entirely Anita's fault. Because of course it is.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Kudos: 27





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can You Hear Me?  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for language  
> Words: 1454  
> Prompt Request: "they get into an argument and sometimes when wraith reaches her limit she void phases and Bangalore HATES since she’s avoiding the issue so they just spend time apart. Up to you for who apologizes..."
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Anita stares at Wraith, nose flared and eyes narrowed as she watches the woman pace in front of her. It's way too late for this conversation in Kings Canyon of all places. The sun's setting, the match ended _hours_ ago, and Wraith's still not over their loss. And apparently it's entirely Anita's fault. Because _of course_ it is.

"I just do not understand why you can't listen to me _for once_!" Wraith growls. "How many matches have we been in together, Bang? How many?!"

Anita just sighs, shrugging. "For the last time, I told you I was dropping here at Runoff, and I'd meet you west of Bunker. Maybe you didn't hear me."

"I heard you _clearly_ , and I still told you it was a bad idea. Do you even _listen_ to me?"

What kind of bullshit is that? "You think I don't?" Anita crosses her arms. "I take everything you say into consideration. _Everything_. We always have a game plan before we drop, and we should have stuck to it."

Wraith stops at probably her thirty-seventh pace over hardened mud. Her mouth opens like she wants to say something, but she stops and her nose scrunches. Instead she marches closer, barely inches away, and glares up at Anita. " _Consideration_? You don't even fucking get it, do you? I'm not one your soldiers you can direct when and where you please," she says, giving Anita a light push in the chest.

Anita narrows her eyes and makes a quick glance between Wraith and her own chest. If this were anyone else, she'd drop them in a heartbeat for that. "I _get_ it. We lost. That's on me. We have another chance in a week."

Wraith scoffs. "Are you even hearing _yourself_? You know what? I'm fucking done with this." With a roll of her eyes and final push at Anita's chest, she backs away, disappearing into a dimensional rift that rips open behind her. It closes immediately, leaving Anita standing in Runoff alone.

"Wraith!" Anita yells. "Dammit, Renee, come back!"

Whether Wraith hears her or not doesn't matter. Their fights have never been so serious that she's left right in the middle of one. Anita's dumbfounded, and the sting of embarrassment soon overcomes her anger and frustration.

She knows what she did wrong. If Wraith had support in Airbase, she wouldn't have been downed so quickly. There's barely any cover there and the open space makes her an easy target. Anita _gets_ that. But Wraith doesn't seem to care about hearing it.

As Anita walks back to the Airbase to await the next flight off the Canyon, she thinks back to the conversation during the drop.

Wraith wasn't wrong. She did hear every word Anita said. The initial plan was solid. Cover more ground, pick up more loot, run if there's trouble, meet up at the small settlement west of Bunker. It was _good_. Wraith agreed to it, but flying over the area made her hesitate and want to abandon the plan completely. Anita remembers her saying multiple times they shouldn't do it and just take Runoff together. She... remembers that. But the plan was _perfect_! Even if either of them was caught amongst another squad, Wraith could slip out of harm's way unnoticed, and Anita had her smoke grenades. Even still, Wraith wasn't on board.

And Anita finally realizes.

* * *

Anita stares at the name on her phone screen as she lies in bed. She's been debating for hours, well into the evening, wondering if she should even bother texting. Wraith is the type to need her space after a fight, but it's been too long with no word.

She hasn't seen Wraith in nearly two days. Neither have the other Legends. She knows the woman can take care of herself but that doesn't make Anita worry any less.

"Dammit, Wraith..." she growls.

She gives up, starts typing a new message, and just as she's half-way done, the familiar crackle and hum of a torn-open rift catches her ear in the near distance. It's there for a few seconds before it disappears. Bare footsteps pad through her apartment until they reach her bedroom, and a gentle weight settles on the edge of her bed.

"Hey..."

Anita fights the subtle smile at Wraith's voice. She turns, still grasping and holding a pillow against her chest. She drops her phone. "Hey, stranger."

"I'm sorry, I would have texted before I came, but I didn't think you'd answer and-"

Anita lets Wraith trail off.

Other than her word vomit, she looks relaxed for the most part. She's wearing nothing but simple pajama shorts and a dark tank top. Her hair's down, inky black spilling over her face and shoulders. She smells like she's just stepped out of the shower - cherry blossoms? Maybe there was no need to worry after all.

"Where have you been?" Anita asks, as soft as possible. She doesn't want to come off accusatory or controlling, but she is curious to know.

"Everywhere. Kings Canyon, Solace, my apartment. Went to Natalie's for a bit today. Then to Witt's. I was... at home just now."

Anita lies back against the headboard and nods. Now would be the perfect time to come clean about her realization. She scratches the back of her head as Wraith sighs to herself.

"Look, I wanted to apologize-"

"Listen, I'm sorry I-"

They speak in unison. Anita holds back a subtle smirk. Wraith, a subtle chuckle.

"You first," Anita says.

Wraith pulls one leg under her. "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you." Her eyes glow for a split second. "It wasn't fair. Especially not getting right in your face about it."

Anita just nods. Wraith's apology is appreciated, but not so much needed, not like her own. She completely understands why she was so upset, though.

"I wanted to apologize for not seeing your point. I didn't realize it until after you left, but I do now." Anita shakes her head. "I remember the drop. I remember you telling me multiple times you wanted to change course. I heard you. But you were right. I wasn't listening. Probably made you feel like I didn't trust you."

Wraith purses her lips, like the statement satisfies her on some deeper level. Not that Anita can blame her. "Yeah. Exactly."

"I _do_ trust you, Wraith. More than anyone else I've ever paired up with. I dunno... No excuse for it. I'll do better."

Wraith locks eyes with her, then narrows them. "You have to let me make the final call. Your plans work a majority of the time, but I just... I rely on my... instincts. They're good and I trust them. You have to trust them, too."

It's rare that Wraith is ever wrong about her call-outs. She's good at them. Deep down Anita knows that, and she _still_ didn't give Wraith a chance. She fucked up, she now sees that clearly.

Anita nods again, the flush of embarrassment tinging her ears and cheeks. "Yeah. I understand."

"Thank you," Wraith whispers.

Anita sits across from Wraith, not sure how to proceed. Would Wraith just get up and go back home? How much longer would they sit in silence?

Wraith eventually does move. She crawls toward Anita on the bed, moves the pillow Anita clutches out of the way. She sits, straddles her with knees on either side of Anita's waist.

When Wraith wraps her arms around her neck, Anita wraps hers around Wraith's midsection in a light hug. She rests her face right in Wraith's chest and inhales the subtle post-shower fragrance of cherry blossoms. Wraith is usually never the one to initiate contact, so her forwardness throws Anita off. Still, it's appreciated and loved, and Anita just hugs her tighter.

Wraith scratches at the base of Anita's neck, then the back of her head. She rests her cheek at Anita's temple and whispers, "I'm still mad at you."

A chuckle probably isn't appropriate here, so Anita holds one back. "I figured."

Wraith plays with Anita's ear. "Just give me a couple of days."

"I will. What do you want from me now?"

Wraith doesn't say anything for several seconds.

"Just... lie with me? I'll leave in the morning."

"Yeah."

Anita leans to the side to lie down on the bed. Wraith holds their position for only a minute before letting go. When she releases, it's not forever, only long enough to curl into Anita and rest her head on Anita's chest. Anita just runs her fingers through Wraith's hair.

They lie that way for the rest of the night, not a word spoken between the two, until Wraith falls asleep first and Anita follows shortly after.


End file.
